A Blue Eyed Beast
by Serene-Moon-Princess
Summary: Cursed by Zant, Link turns into a beast every moonlit night. All he wants is to love a certain girl, but no one wants to love a beast. How can he hide his secret and get the attention of a certain someone?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I wasn't going to post this until I got the first chapter done also, but this should give me a preview as to how many people actually want to read this. (I needed to finish other things, too, before I posted this, but oh well.) ha ha. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own Zelda. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

**A Blue-Eyed Beast**

**Prologue**

There it was-another pale full moon that illuminated the ebony black night sky. I stared grudgingly up at the off-white orb that sat amongst the stars. I felt as if the moon was only placed in the sky to mock me; to mock me with its light that brought lovers together. I was cursed by the moon, and for as long as it sat in the sky, I would not forget my grudge against it.

Here I was, a young man, a young man who saved his people from the many perils of his land, and I was forced to my hands and knees like a dog. I had been transformed into this hideously degrading form of the "legendary beast." It had been Zant's evil doings that had changed me into this thing; that by every moonlit night I would crawl on my hands and knees as an animal. I was a man trapped in the body of a hairy, filthy mutt.

Even with the cursed body I had, I was still partly a young man, and I, like all young men, desired the love of a certain girl. My eyes were set only on one beautiful, caring lady, but sadly, out of all the things I could have, a girl was not one of them. What girl in Hyrule would want a crazed, half-beast as a lover?

Already I could feel my pulse quicken, either because I was thinking of the goddess that I loved, or because the moon was beginning to take its toll on me. I quickly found my answer.

My transformation began to take place like it did almost every night. I could feel my heart beat pound against my ribs so hard that pains seared through my chest. Every joint in my body ached as if they were on fire. My hands, arms, legs, feet: they all began to change. Dark grey hair began to sprout from my skin, and the bests' tail emerged from my own tail bone. The transformation hurt in every way possible. My emotions, my physical hurt, the pain of feeling every part of my human being slip away from me…I suffered from them every single moonlit night.

Then, the lunacy started. Yes, I was a man, but the part beast in my strongly took over. My muzzle lifted toward the moon and I howled in spite of myself. Somewhere in the distance I heard another wolf howl in reply. My beast brain went ramped and my four legs pushed off the ground. I leapt into the air from the cold stone I had been standing on. My legs jerked into a steady rhythm as I began to run. Where, I didn't know. It was almost as if I no longer had complete control over myself.

So this story of a half-man begins; a wolf, craving blood and meat, but a man craving the sweet caresses of a woman.

**A/N: And that's the prologue. Tell me how you like it. :D If even just one person likes it so far, I'll continue.**


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: Hehehe _--hides behind couch--_ Uh, sorry for taking so long! I really am sorry. A lot has happened recently with family, school, volleyball…well just life in general. I promise to get chapters up quicker. I never expected this to take so long. Thank you all for reviewing! When you review it makes me want to keep writing, so don't be shy when it comes to comments. :P**

**I hope you all will enjoy this bit of the story. There's still plenty to go. : )**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest**

It was early morning when the monotonous crowing of a cucco woke me up from my troubled slumber. I could hear the children outside playing and shouting even though the sun was barely peaking up over the misty dark mountains. Silently I thought of how lucky they were, and then cursed under my breath at the still crowing cucco. The children of the village didn't have to go to work. They were able to play carefree outside while everyone else worked to make a living. I remembered those times, and I definitely wished I could return to that childhood; for more than just the peaceful days full of freedom.

After finally realizing I had been lying in my bed for almost fifteen minutes, I flipped my legs to the side of my bed and sat up groggily. It was too early to be up, but I had to help the mayor with his farm, and I needed to tend to the goats. With my mind on the task ahead, I rose slowly and stretched my arms over my head. My stiff limbs tingled slightly as I began to walk towards my kitchen like a redead. I picked up a glass bottle that held some milk in it and began to drink it down straight from its container. Suddenly, before I could finish my milk, I heard a loud growling- either from my stomach, or the obnoxious children - if you'd like to call them that - who continued to scream and yell outside.

Then, there was a knock on my door, and I chose to ignore it. Then there was another knock, and another, and then they just continued monotonously. I grabbed a piece of bread and took a bite, where crumbs fell from my mouth and onto my chest, before dragging myself to the door. When I opened the door, there stood young Beth. I narrowed my eyes at the bright light of the sun, trying to get my eyes used to the light, before taking another bite of bread. She looked at me and immediately began to blush.

"H-he-hello, Link," she sputtered, blushing even more furiously at her own stuttering.

"Hey," I mumbled as I looked around, trying to find the source of her sudden embarrassment. "What's wrong with you? Can I help you with something?" I then wiped my mouth off on the backside of my hand. After wiping the backside of my hand on the butt of my shorts I scratched my stomach and yawned.

My actions only caused Beth to blush more and giggle nervously. "I just wanted to say good morning, so, uh, well…good morning!" She then smiled at me and scampered back to the other group of kids who had gathered, for some reason, around my house. I looked to the group of children who were looking my way and quickly retreated back into my dwelling before anyone else came to "say hello." I knew that most of the girls in the village had crushes on me, and the boys all wanted to be like me. They never stopped bugging me with their constant amazement of everything I did. There was one girl that I didn't mind having around me though. Another knock at my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Just a minute," I sighed, before cramming the remaining piece of bread into my mouth. I quickly began rummaging through a basket of unfolded clothing and put on the green garbs I had been given when I had been going through the whole ordeal with Midna. I dressed quickly in the garbs, put my boots and gloves on, and headed for the front door. At the door I could hear all of the children outside talking excitedly and knocking, still, on my door. I grasped the wooden doorknob of my front door and held my breath as it began to open.

"Link!" the kids yelled in unison. They began to crowd around me like usual, asking me pointless questions about myself. There were only six children surrounding me, but I felt crowded nonetheless. As they asked me questions I just smiled at them, nodding occasionally, and began to walk to the side of my house where I usually kept Epona. To my surprise I only found the worn dirt ground from where Epona usually would stand. With the whole waking up in the early morning, kids yapping, and now Epona gone, I just came unglued.

"Where's Epona?" I asked, snapping around to look at all the surprised faced of the children who now stood silently around me. I suspected that one of them had decided to let Epona loose and tried to ride her. Talo had tried that once, and because he hadn't known what he was doing he scared Epona and she almost trampled him. I was pretty suspicious this time that Jill, our newest resident and tomboy, had decided to try it this time.

Then, Malo suddenly made a comment, "Ilia took her to the springs again."

I gave a heavy sigh before stomping past the children and headed towards the Ordon spring. It wasn't far from my little home and the scenery was actually very beautiful. It was late fall and the little valley-like area between my house and the springs was full of vibrant scarlets and golds. The dying yellow grass crunched softly with each step I took and leaves glided down from the trees around me, painting the ground as if someone was purposely placing them there. The sound of trickling water became louder and it wasn't long before I was staring at the crystalline waters of Ordon Spring. Brown cattails stood on the edge of the water and small yellow and green flowers had bloomed among the yellowing grass. Tall pink and red flowers were beginning to wild down, but they still held a melancholy beauty.

Amongst all the beauty I found Ilia. Her small angelic body stood beside Epona, whom she was now petting. I smiled at her although she wasn't facing me. Just by seeing Ilia, all of my anger and aggravation from the mornings mishaps began to fade away. Somehow she provided me with a comfort that required her to just stand before me. I loved Ilia, but that was my secret.

"Link?" Ilia's voice suddenly questioned. I immediately snapped out of my thought to find Ilia staring at me with a smile on her face that made me want to melt.

"Hey!" I replied almost too quickly. My eager reply caused Ilia to giggle and I felt my cheeks heat up. "The kids told me you had Epona. I wanted to get her to ride up to the ranch."

Ilia walked up to me with Epona on a lead. She took my hands and placed the rope around my fingers. "Sorry I took her without telling you. Can you drop me off at my house on your way up?" Once again Ilia smiled up at me. Her beautiful smile made me want to grab her up and hold her in my arms forever.

I grabbed Ilia's sides suddenly and she let out a surprised yelp as I began to hoist her up onto Epona. I climbed up onto Epona myself and sat in front of Ilia. Her arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled to myself contently. The warmth of her body against my back reminded me of how lucky I was for the moment. Since I couldn't really be happy throughout my whole accursed life I cherished the small bits of happiness I was able to scrounge up. It was already rare in the first place to be so close to Ilia. She could be hard to get close to sometimes.

Before I sat too long in one place I made a command for Epona to start going. Ilia's arms wrapped tighter around my waist and her head snuggled into my back. It didn't make sense for Ilia to be afraid of riding on a horse, so I guessed that she was probably cold from the slightly chilly autumn air. No matter, I enjoyed the closeness of her body.

"I love this time of year!" Ilia shouted over the sound of wind rushing past our ears. "The leaves make everything look so beautiful." Lamely, I replied with a one-worded agreement and I heard Ilia laugh from behind me. My cheeks began to heat up once more. I was glad Ilia couldn't see me getting all flustered over her. If Ilia knew how nervous I became when she spoke to me she'd know instantly about my feelings toward her.

The rest of the trip was taken in silence. The sweet, crisp morning air filled our lungs as we lazily rode along. We quickly passed the shimmering lake behind the little shop of Ordon, and the other small cottages recently built to enable the new residents of our village. Ilia's house was in view and as we neared it I began to slow Epona down as I stared at her house. Her father, Mayor Bo, was talking to a figure that was wearing a dark blue cloak with crimson red symbols decorating the cape. I squinted in the sunlight that was peaking out from the big grey clouds that were hanging in the sky to try and see the cloaked figure's face, but the hood they wore cast a dark shadow over their face making it impossible to see who they were. At my side I felt Ilia lean around me to see why we were slowing down.

"Who's that?" I asked softly as Epona began to clamber across the bridge over the small creek. I was answered with silence, but I felt Ilia shrug her shoulders.

Suddenly, Mayor Bo took notice of my and Ilia's presence and waved welcomingly towards us. "Link, someone is here to see you!" he exclaimed, smiling his naturally lopsided grin.

I dismounted Epona a few feet away from Bo and helped Ilia off also. Both Ilia and I were eager to find out who the hooded figure was so we were quick to forger out common courtesies. We were both standing before the figure before you could blink an eye. I forgot my manners completely because I was just staring at the person intently. For some reason I had a bad feeling about who would appear from under the dark cloak.

Suddenly, the sleeve of the figure moved upward as a bone-white object protruded from the navy blue cloth. I soon saw that the white object was actually a hand. The pale skin against the dark cloth made it illuminate, almost, from the rest of the cloak. The ghostly pale hand went up to grasp the hood and it pulled it back. I gasped in surprise when the shadow over the figure's face was lifted and I was left with the familiar broken smile of my unexpected guest.

"Why are you here?" I exclaimed, rather rudely I told myself later. It took me by such surprise that I forgot how to act.

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't very long and for the fact I left you on a cliffhanger. I don't know how long the next chapter will be, but things should prove to become more interesting. I hope to see you all next chapter and thank you all for reviewing once again!**


	3. In the Pale Light of the Moon

**A/N: Well this is the most I've written for this story, although there are still a lot of factors to come into play. THANK YOU all for reviews. You don't know how much they make me want to continue writing. Without them I know I'd give up and my stories would all be unfinished. (Check out "The End" if you don't believe me.) So thank you again and here is the story!**

**Chapter 2: In the Pale Light of the Moon**

"Your majesty!" Ilia and Mayor Bo exclaimed in unison. They both fell into low bows as I stood dumbfounded, staring at the face of the person before me. Golden curls cascaded down her head and were half hidden under the dark silk cloak she wore. Her fair complexion was colored by her rosy red cheeks and her lips were a shimmering, soft pink. My eyes finally met with hers and I noticed how exquisitely beautiful they were. She had bright azure blue eyes that were accented by her dark black lashes that curled lightly and gave her an elegant air. As I stared into her eyes I could see some hidden emotion that dwelled deeper inside her, but before I could work out what it was she blinked and looked away.

"It has been a long time, Link, has it not?" she asked me lightly. It was then that I realized whom I was speaking to and I bowed quickly.

"A long time indeed, Princess," I agreed. I looked up from my bow to see the princess once more. There were many questions that I was dying to ask, but I thought better of speaking to the princess first. The little etiquette I had learned I finally remembered to use.

To my left, Bo rose from his bow and questioned, "To what may we honor this visit, Princess Zelda?"

At that moment Zelda's slender fingers went to rest under my chin and she pushed upwards slightly, informing me to stand. "As I was telling you," she began, "there is business that I must settle with Link. If you could pardon him for at least this morning of his work, I promise to return him." I watched as Zelda smiled; it was a smile I had seen a countless times from Ilia that said she would get her way no matter what. I had just been wooed by that smile at the springs. And to be frank about it, the smile worked.

Before Mayor Bo dismissed us, Princess Zelda began to stride gracefully towards my rusty colored mare. Then she ruined the whole elegant scene by clambering up onto Epona very tomboyishly. Surprisingly, Epona was not frightened by the stranger on her back. I looked over to Ilia and she had the same astonished look on her face that had to be on mine. We both knew that Epona had very little tolerance towards anyone she was not very familiar with, but it was almost as if Epona knew the importance of Zelda's role.

I rolled my eyes to Ilia and Mayor Bo before waving goodbye to them with a slightly mischievous grin plastered on my face. I neared Epona and took her reigns. Before I took one step to lead us away Ilia called out for me to wait. In the short time it took me to turn my head, Ilia had made it to my side and was up on her tiptoes kissing my cheek.

"Thank you for the ride home," she whispered smiling. I blushed and looked to Mayor Bo to see if he had witnessed the kiss. Luckily he was talking to Fado about the ranch. When I looked back to Ilia she was blushing as I was. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to reply, but Zelda leaned over and pulled on the sleeve of my tunic.

"Link, we need to go! I have most important news to speak to you about. Let's not dilly-dally!" Zelda interrupted urgently.

I mouthed an apology to Ilia and waved goodbye once more. Then I began to lead Epona away from Ilia. We crossed the bridge once more, passed the houses, and we were soon in front of my own house. The children were still playing there, and I opted for somewhere more peaceful, so I headed back for the springs. Zelda made small talk by commenting on the beauty and peacefulness of Ordon, but I mostly replied with silence.

When we arrived at the springs I quickly dismounted Epona and took Zelda's hands to help her dismount also. She thanked me as she hopped down from my mare and tripped on her own feet. Zelda's thin figure fell into my own toned body and I hardly even moved. A guilty giggle passed Zelda's lips and she looked up into my eyes mischievously.

"You okay?" I asked, taking a step back to examine her face for any bumps or bruises. Her lips turned up into a smile as she nodded, and then she grabbed my hand and began to lead me into the clear waters of the spring. We stopped at the water's edge and we began to remove our shoes.

"So, what exactly are your relations with that girl back there?" Zelda inquired as she threw her shoes further out into the grass. Then she removed her cloak to reveal a silky pink dress with Hyrulean symbols embroidered on a blue cloth at the front of the dress. The dress was also decorated with gold, jewels, and different types of cloths , but it wasn't long before I found myself watching Zelda remove that also.

My cheeks were heating up once more and I looked away. "Ilia and I are childhood friends," I mumbled. I wasn't sure what Zelda was doing, stripping herself of her clothing, nor did I want to find out.

Suddenly I heard a splash of water and then I was met by cold drops of liquid rolling down my face and arms. When I turned my head to see what was splashing me, Zelda was leaning over in the water with only a light pink slip covering her body. She had a smile on her face as she splashed more water on me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, following Zelda into the water. The water was frigid. It was fall, so it was pretty normal for any water to be cold, but Zelda didn't seem to mind a bit.

"Well," Zelda began, "I know that the curse Zant set upon you has not stopped ailing you. I also know that other troubles follow with that curse. If someone were to find out you were a beast, they would fear you." Zelda took a step toward me and placed her small, wet hands on my chest. "I want you to come live with me in Hyrule Castle."

I stared down at Zelda in astonishment. She licked her lips before rising on her toes and placing her soft lips onto my own. The suddenness of this kiss surprised me and my hands grasped Zelda's bare shoulders. What threw me off even more was that she was the princess. People like me were not supposed to be kissing the royals of Hyrule, but even though I tried to move away, Zelda's arms wrapped around my neck and brought me closer to her. I heard a noise come from behind us and I jumped back away from Zelda. When I turned my head to see what was back there, I only saw a squirrel.

"You're too jumpy!" Zelda exclaimed, holding my hand in her own.

"Bu-but, you were kissing me!" I sputtered beginning to trudge out of the water. Zelda followed behind me as I slipped on my shoes and I couldn't stop the quickening pounding in my heart. I slowly walked up to Epona and reached to pet her mare and found that my hands were shaking visibly and uncontrollably. Zelda was causing all these unfamiliar feelings to erupt inside of me and I barely even knew her.

Suddenly Zelda's arms wrapped around my waist and her head rested against my back. "You know as well as I do that you can't find love in this town; not when no one understands your situations," Zelda began softly. "Link, we have similar destinies. Wouldn't It be better for us to share this love?"

I removed Zelda's hands from my waist and turned to face the girl behind me. I was met with Zelda's fleshy upper body pressed against my own. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my mind off of her body and on the situation before me…which, well, was Zelda.

"Grab your clothes, I need to get to work. I'll give you a ride to my house," I said, completely ignoring Zelda's on goings.

When I looked into Zelda's eyes I could see the hurt behind them. Once again, as I looked in her eyes, I saw the same emotion I had started to see this morning, but Zelda turned to gather her clothes before I could pinpoint what it was. She picked up her cloak and dress, which had somehow become drenched, and was standing before me in less than a minute. Her slip was soaked and I could see small bumps all over her arms. Even though she didn't say anything, I could tell she was cold.

"Here," I said, removing my tunic. I placed the green fabric around Zelda's shoulders and then hoisted her up onto Epona. On Zelda's face was a small, content smile as she wrapped my tunic tight around herself. I mounted Epona silently and headed off to my house.

After I dropped Zelda off at my house and had my tunic returned, I started on my normal day of work. I worked at the ranch, tending to the goats and other cattle we had. Mayor Bo had me help with the small gardens around town, and I worked little favors for those who asked. For awhile I even watched Rusl and Uli's children, Colin and their toddler Merick. The day was busy and went by quickly. Not once did I see Ilia or Zelda, and I wondered where the two were.

The sun was beginning to set as I quickly finished rounding up the goats. Fado commented on my speed and I have a small nod in reply. I really didn't want to chitchat for long, the sun was too close to disappearing into the dark realm of night. So I knocked my heel against Epona's side and headed to the gate.

"Link, wait up a sec!" Fado yelled, jogging toward me as I stopped Epona. "You always leave so early. I never see you after sun down anymore. Are you like a werewolf or something?" Fado laughed heartily and I tried to act as if I found his joke funny. A werewolf was too close to what I was, and I would have liked to left it at that, but Fado stared at me as if he expected an answer.

"Werewolves are legend," I replied smiling. "I just like to get to bed early, ya know?" Fado patted me on the knee, the only place he could reach and told me that I was a good kid. Before waving to me. I waved back and then headed toward my home.

I looked up to the sky to see that the sun was barely glowing over the mountain tops. It was practically twilight. The pink sky faded to dark blue and the blue faded to violet. Past the purple the sky was coal black. Shadows were dark and gloomy as they began to expire in the mounting darkness. The darkness made the world ugly. I saw no beauty in the deep blues and blacks that twilight brought. Midna always loved the time between night and day, but I could only see the hatred it brought.

There was little time left, I realized, so I raced through the village, hoping that the sun would take its time setting. My blood was beginning to burn inside my body as I passed my house, but I knew that I would make it no further before I lost control of myself. In the little, now downcast, valley that had once been so beautiful during the day I felt my hands go numb and I could no longer hold onto Epona's reigns. I toppled backwards, falling to the ground with a loud thud, and stared up at the dark sky. There was the moon sitting mockingly in the sky. It was barely there, but it was already affecting me.

Pain seared through my chest and my heard began beating rapidly. I tried to move my hand to my chest, but it felt heavy as if it weighed a thousand pounds. It took a great effort, but I finally raised my hand to rest it on my chest. As my heart continued to race, my lungs felt as it they were shrinking. I took air in as short, heavy gasps. My chest heaved up and down as if my breaths were too much for my lungs to take in. A sharp pain in my abdomen cause me to roll over onto my stomach without warning. I tried to stand, but only made it to an almost bowing position on all fours. My hands grasped at the ground and my finger nails dug into the dirt. It wasn't long before my fingers had sprouted hair and black nails. My head snapped back and I let out a yelp, or I tried anyway, but all that came out was a wolf's howl.

The rest of my body morphed., a tail forming from my tail bone, and black hair sprouted everywhere. I no longer sensed any part of my human being left in me and I felt completely alone. As I looked up at the moon I howled once more, but it was weak. I had given up thus another night. Zant, the moon, the curse - they had won. No matter how hard I tried to escape this fate, I could not. For the rest of my life I knew there was no way out of this. There was only one person who could except me as a beast, and that was…

"Link, what a magnificent beast you are!" Zelda's smooth voice suddenly piped into my lessening thoughts. I snapped at Zelda, beginning my decent into insanity. She smiled grimly, and it was the last thing I remembered seeing before the beast took over me.

**A/N: Well please tell me what you think. Any constructive criticism is great. It's the only way I can get better! I hope to see you all in the next chapter also. I'm trying to get chapters out every two weeks, so please don't get mad at me! I try, haha. Well that's it for now!**

**S-M-P**


	4. I Saw You

**A/N: Yes, it's been awhile, and I'm very sorry for that. :( BUT, I'm back finally! Yay! I just got out of volleyball, and I could be at my friend's birthday party, but no, I'm sitting here typing this for you probably very angry people.**

**Oh my, it's been five months! That's crazy. It seems like it hasn't been that long. Well, I'll stop babbling so you all can read.**

**Chapter 3: I Saw You**

**Ilia's POV**

Ah! How wonderful today has been! What day wouldn't be wonderful when it started with Link? Not only was Link the first person I saw on this beautiful autumn day, but now I was sitting behind him on Epona's back as we trotted along. My body was right against Link's lithe one and, to put it plainly, it was amazing. He was extremely warm, and his tunic smelled slightly of spice. If this wasn't heaven, I wasn't sure what was. Nothing could compare to this joy I was having. Just talking to Link made me feel faint, sitting so closely to him made me go crazy inside. I was surprised that I was still holding onto him and I hadn't fallen off yet. Suddenly Epona sped up. The wind against my skin was faster and thus colder, too. I would have been chilled, but Link's body kept me plenty warm. Hmm…that gave me an idea.

I forced myself to shiver. Then, hoping that Link thought I was cold and not hugging him, I tightened my arms around his waist. I buried my nose into the emerald green fabric on his back and inhaled many times. My head went light as I became intoxicated by his scent. If only Link knew how I loved him - and if he would love me also - then I would be snuggled against him every day. But that was only a fantasy of mine. There was no way Link would be in love with a plain-Jane girl like me; not when he was so god-like.

I sighed at my thoughts. If I always thought about the unlikelihood of Link and I getting together - like I usually did - then I was going to go crazy - like I already was, so I attempted to remove my thoughts from him. I looked at the leaves, trees, grass…everything was so colorful. I imagined myself getting married to Link in the fall. The wedding would be on a warm day, that way we could be outside with the crimson and golden leaves falling all around us as we stood together saying our vowels. It would be perfect!

Ugh, there I was thinking about Link again. Maybe if we talked about something I'd think about that instead. I tried to rummage through my thoughts to think of something to say. Nothing seemed right to talk about, so the first thing on my mind just slipped out.

"I love this time of year!" I shouted over the whipping wind. "The leaves make everything look so beautiful." What was beautiful was Link. Oh, goddesses, I loved him.

Then, as reply to my sentence, Link said, "Yep."

For a moment I felt completely stupid for bringing up such an uninteresting subject, but then I thought about what a stupid reply I had just been given and I laughed. I think I may have hurt Link's feelings because he said nothing for the rest of the trip. The silence was fine with me; I had nothing else to speak about. The silence wasn't awkward either. It was comfortable. Everything felt right. It was almost seemed like Link and I were meant to be together.

As we neared my house I felt Epona's steady gallop fade into a slow trot. I tried to lean over link's side to see what was causing us to slow down. Ahead of us, in front of my house, Father was speaking to a cloaked figure. The cloak was midnight blue; too deep of a color to be of commoner's fabric.

"Who's that?" Link asked softly. I shrugged my shoulders in response. I wanted to know who she was just as much as Link did.

After we clambered across the bridge my father noticed us and waved. "Link, someone is here to see you!" My father exclaimed, smiling his usual goofy grin.

Link soon dismounted Epona and helped me off. We both impolitely ran to the figure and stared at it. When I glanced at Link he looked very uncomfortable with this person. Before I looked away from him, he gasped and my head snapped around to see the now unhooked figure. My voice was caught in my throat as I saw who the person was. Underneath the good was Hyrule's royalty, Princess Zelda. Her smooth skin, blue eyes, and long, golden locks reminded me of someone else I knew. If Zelda was here looking for Link, then maybe they were together?

"Why are you here?" Link exclaimed. The sound of his voice didn't sound like love. He sounded plain out shocked. Maybe they weren't an item after all.

My father and I, unlike Link, immediately bowed and greeted the princess. I noticed that Link was still staring intently into Zelda's eyes. His face suddenly mixed into a combination of confusion and thought. I wondered what his eyes were seeing in Zelda's; what information their wordless conversation held. Honestly, I was jealous beyond belief. Link and Zelda seemed to know each other so well. Their relationship was how I had always wanted my relationship with Link to be. Envy was crawling through my veins.

Finally, Zelda spoke and broke the silence. "It has been a long time, Link, has it not?" Zelda's smooth and serene voice was calming; I'm sure it could lull any human or beast to sleep. Her voice was like those of the goddesses', or rather what everyone assumed their voices would sound like. When my eyes fell back on Link, he was on one knee, his arm folded over and against his chest in a bow. It seemed he finally got the hint.

"A long time indeed, Princess," Link replied, his deep voice matching perfectly with Zelda's soprano voice. Their perfection made it seem as if I were watching a romantic play. Like every story line, they were perfect for each other. But where was my story? Where was the story of the perfect man and the so-so, average woman getting together? I sighed sadly, but no one seemed to notice. Everyone was drawn to Zelda's beauty.

My father was then dismissed from his bow and spoke. "To what may we honor this visit, Princess Zelda?" I knew that my father was being extra polite for our majesty, but it was all a ploy. His tactic was easily seen through. He wanted Zelda to send funding for our little providence after she left. I had to sigh in order to stifle a laugh. Anyone could see that Zelda was here only for Link.

Zelda began walking towards Link. Her long, slim fingers rested softly under Link's chin. She pushed up on his jaw as order for him to stand. "As I was telling you," she began, answering my father, but only looking at Link, "there is business I must settle with Link. If you could pardon him for at least this morning, I promise to return him."

My blood began to boil at Zelda's words. She was practically claiming Link as if he were some thing! I even let her arrogant smile pass by, but claiming Link was completely out of hand. While Zelda began to walk towards Epona, I ground my teeth together. There was no doubt that the princess and I would have problems getting along. Really, I hoped that when she tried to mount Epona that she'd fall onto her precious, royal bottom. Epona never liked strangers, so I'd probably have my wish fulfilled.

Then, as Zelda very tomboyishly mounted Epona, nothing happened. I'm sure my mouth dropped open at the sight. This was practically unheard of. The way Zelda clambered on Epona didn't even seem to phase the usually easily frightened horse. My shocked face met with Link's shocked face. I guess Link was expecting the same result as I was. Then Zelda called for Link to hurry.

Link suddenly turned away from Zelda so that he could roll his eyes. I couldn't tell whether Link was teasing Zelda, or if he was just annoyed by her already. Without a word, Link waved to us, smiling like a child caught doing something he shouldn't be doing, and marched off towards Zelda. He grabbed Epona's reigns in his hands and began to lead himself and Zelda off. And while all this was going on, Zelda was staring at him with eager eyes. That's what finally made me decide to do some thing I'd never imagine of doing before.

"Link, please, wait just a moment!" I ran to Link's side, and before he turned to look at me, I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for the ride home," I whispered.

My small kiss caused Link's cheeks to glow scarlet red. He looked back to my father, worried that he had seen. Meanwhile, Zelda was glaring daggers at me. I smiled smugly at her and she glared back at me. Her jaw tightened as if she were clenching her teeth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Link look my way and I blushed, fearing that I had been caught in the midst of my silent argument. When Link cleared he is throat and opened his mouth to speak, I could tell he was just embarrassed.

"Link, we need to go! I have most important news to speak to you about. Let's not dillydally!" Zelda interrupted rudely. She was pulling on the sleeve of Link's tunic like a small child trying to their parent's attention.

From Zelda's side, Link mouthed an apology to me and waved his hand. I waved back at him, but he was already turned around. I sighed out loud knowing that Zelda had just won that battle. As Link led Zelda away I began to get another idea. Zelda would not win this war. I could play dirty. With that thought in mind, I decided that I would follow Link and Zelda. Maybe then I could even figure out what their relationship was.

I waited for Link and Zelda to pass through the old, wooden gates near Link's house before I began to follow them. My heart was quickening as I followed far behind my two subjects, the curiosity coursing through my blood. The fact that I could get caught didn't even bother me. All I wanted was to figure out what was really going on behind the secret looks Zelda and Link shared. If they were together, then there was nothing I could do, I would give up on Link. But on the other hand…well, Zelda and I would have ourselves quite the little competition.

When I finally broke my train of thought, I was standing near the entrance of Ordon Spring. I could faintly hear Zelda's and Link's voices and I craned my neck to peek through a bush. What I saw almost caused me to give away my hiding place. I had to cover my mouth with my hands to silence the gasp that threatened to give me away. Zelda had only a slip covering her all too perfect body. On top of all that, she was flirting with Link in the water. Did she have no morals? Or were she and Link just that close already? My eyes darted quickly to Link. I couldn't see his face, but the way he held his shoulders showed me that he was uncomfortable. He suddenly began to move towards Zelda and he asked her something that I couldn't quite hear. When Zelda replied I only heard bits and pieces of what she said.

"…the curse Zant…other troubles follow with…if someone found out…" My confusion only aggravated me further. The things Zelda was saying made no sense. She neared Link, placing her hands on his chest and said more. This time it was clear. Almost as if she knew I was watching the whole scene. "I want you to come live with me in Hyrule Castle."

My heart dropped at her words, but I waited eagerly for Link's reply. I was anticipating Link's answer so anxiously that I hadn't noticed how close Zelda was to Link. I shouldn't have been surprised when Zelda's lips met with Link's, but I was. It caught me off guard and I gasped loudly. Before I could see if Link and Zelda had seen me, I sprinted away. Tears threatened to fall down my face, but I wasn't sure why. It was just a kiss; why should it bother me. I mean, I had expected them to be together anyway, right? It was just that Link seemed so…distant with her. I just thought I had a chance.

Before long, I found myself further into the woods than I had planned on running to. I had made it to an old bridge. In my despair, I sat on the bridge and stared down into the deep canyons below. What else was I to do but waste my time anyway? There was no way that I could look Link in the eye. If I sat here until sunset then I could run home with a better chance of Link not finding me. But sunset was very far away from approaching. I would have to do something in the time it would take for twilight to come.

…**o-O!(.)!O-o…**

I don't know how long it had been since I had fallen asleep, but when I woke, a figure was standing over me. I gasped and looked towards the sky that was darkening in its color. Could I really have slept so long? It took me awhile to realize that the figure was trying to talk to me. My mind was still foggy with sleep, though, and its words made no sense. I could tell now that it was Zelda who was trying to speak to me. As I lifted myself up from the wood under me, I groaned in response to my stiff body. The soft buzz of Zelda's words stopped as she realized that I wasn't paying a bit of attention.

"What do you _want_?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I tried to wake myself up. The question was very rude, I knew that, but I didn't care at all. Between me being tired and the fact that Zelda was stealing away my favorite person in Hyrule, I think I had the room to be a little cross with her. At this moment in my life, I didn't care at all that Zelda was the princess. If she were to leave Hyrule for ever I'd be the happiest person alive.

Zelda frowned and put out her hand to help me stand. "I'm sorry, Ilia, for waking you that is, but I've been looking everywhere for you! Link wanted to talk to you and he just went to look for you at the spring."

I took Zelda's hand and she helped pull me up to a standing position. "Thanks…" I murmured, completely confused now. Was Zelda really being nice right now? Maybe I had just judged her wrong. The fact that Link wanted to talk to me made me feel a little smug, but the picture of his and Zelda's kiss kept playing over and over again in my mind and it made me feel unsure at the same time. Before I could ask Zelda any questions, she was pulling me along by my hand back towards the spring.

The forest was very dark. In fact, I had never been this deep in the forest at night because of all the monsters that were here. I was very scared, and I continued to wish the same thing repeatedly; that it was Link who was running handin-hand with me thought the shadows. When I was with Zelda, there was just something that didn't feel quite right. Like at any moment she would turn around and attack me. It was a feeling that rested deep in the pit of my stomach where I wasn't quite sure why I felt that way, but I did. That feeling in itself scared me.

Suddenly, Zelda stopped. I fell forward into her, unable to slow myself with no warning. My mouth opened to apologize, but Zelda hushed me before I could say anything. I looked up at her face only to see a horror-struck look painted in her eyes. Following her intense gaze, I saw something that caused my own jaw to fall to the ground and my throat to close up. I made an attempt to move, to run away and wake up from this nightmare, but I could not move.

"Link?" the word did not come out. My lips only moved to meet the shape. I was too frightened by what I saw. Link's usual burly body was lying motionless on the ground. It looked unfamiliarly fragile and small, and I feared that he was dead.

Just as soon as I thought it, Link's chest heaved to live. Wild, heavy gasps escaped his throat like a beast. His body suddenly rolled, as if recoiling from some unseen force, and he was up on all fours. And then I watched in horror as Link's head snapped back. He howled, although it sounded more on the verge of a garbled cry, and it left a sickening weight in the bottom of my stomach. That was all I could will myself to see - I knew what would become of Link. He was no longer human.

As I turned on my heel, the last thing I saw was black hair. I clenched my eyes shut, running as hard as I could for my house. No matter how hard I tried to erase the image of Link in my mind, I could not. The second weak howl that I heard as I raced into my house did not help erase that image, and as I laid in bed that night, I knew that the nightmares I would have would last for weeks.

**A/N: Blah, that wasn't fun typing. Well, anyway, if anyone is still reading this story, you should definitely tell me what you think. I personally hated this chapter. Half way through writing it I thought that I might just erase it all and take it out completely. I decided to leave it in so some things from earlier chapters would make sense. It gave a little insight on Ilia's mind too. I dunnooo. I'm still not sure if I like this chapter or not.**

**Hum. Oh well. Anyway, that's it. I have a lot written for chapter 5, so stick around if you want to read it. There should only be two or three more chapters. I think…. Unless I suddenly get some great idea. Yep, well, that's it for now. See you all soon hopefully.**


	5. Unforeseen Secrets

**A/N: Eh. I suck at updating. D:  
Sorry?  
Well, here it is. I'll babble later with my excuses. :P**

**Chapter 4: Unforeseen Secrets**

Irrational.

My thoughts were completely, utterly, insanely, irrational, but the bright pink of the morning sky was coloring the ebony ocean of stars towards the east and my human instincts were clicking together somewhere in my beast's peanut sized brain. My mind, though, was still too clouded with thoughts of hatred and malice to begin to think human thoughts.

_Blood. Zant. I hate him. Blood. Zant. I hate him. Blood. Zant. I hate him… _The thoughts had become a mantra. They consumed me. In fact, if I wasn't so hungry all the time, blood would be completely out of my obsessive repetition. It seemed that I truly had no thoughts of peace. Not even Ilia came to my mind during my hours of insanity. At night, I truly became a beast. My mind was overtaken by the thirst of blood and my animal instincts to tear anything, and everything, into shreds.

Suddenly, my thoughts of hate vanished and the beast took over completely. Something moved in the bushes in front of me - I know I heard it. I took two steps forward and pain went searing through my chest. My breathing turned ragged as I gasped for air, trying to clear my blurring thoughts. Under my weight, my legs collapsed and I tried to crawl towards the bushes. Then, a figure stepped from out of the brush, cloaked by the vanishing shade. I howled one last garbled cry from my burning lungs before I passed out.

**.oOo.**

When I began to regain my senses, dawn was still breaking over the horizon. My mind and vision were both still blurry, but I could tell that I was not alone. Weak and sleep deprived, I forced my body to prop itself up on my elbows. I groaned, my voice hoarse, and tried to think back to where I had been the few minutes before I blacked out. All my mind could draw were blanks. So I rested lazily, too tired to move, on my spot on the ground until my vision was somewhat focused. At that time I began to search my surroundings.

"We're a little ways from Ordon…almost to the forest," a soft voice suddenly informed me. The sound had frightened me, but as my eyes landed on the owner of the voice I sighed in relief. It was only Zelda sitting beside me in the grass. She stroked my face with her fingertips before she spoke again. "I found you this morning after you ran away last night." She chimed the sentence happily as if it were something to be glad about. On the other hand, it was a good thing that she had found me rather than someone else from town. With that thought, I decided to cut her some slack, even though I was very grumpy and pretty much ready to damn the whole world to the shadow realm.

Zelda opened her mouth to speak again, but I shook my head. "Look, Zelda, I'm tired. I just spent the whole night running around doing goddesses know what. Can we please just talk later?"

The appalled look on Zelda's face made me chuckle. She looked as though someone had just slapped her in the face. It was very apparent that she wasn't used to being silenced.

"Thanks," I grumbled as I pushed myself up into a standing position. Zelda's mouth was still hanging wide opened as I trudged past her towards my home.

**.oOo.**

I raised my fist to the door for the seventh time in the last half-hour, still debating. If I actually knocked on the door, I really didn't know what I was going to say anyway. The big piece of wood before me was mocking me. The afternoon's sun was pelting down on my head and back and only added further to my frustrations. With the back of my hand, I wiped my forehead and let out an irritated groan. If people would just be normal in this village I wouldn't have to be in this awkward situation. Okay, so I really didn't have to be here at all. I came of my own free will, but still, if Ilia would just come out in public every once and awhile I wouldn't be so worried. Once more, I dropped my hand to my side. I sneezed once, and felt my head get heavier. The little cold I had wasn't helping the situation either.

"This is so stup-" I began, dropping my eyes to the welcome mat under my feet.

"Hello - Link?" Ilia's shrill voice squeaked in surprise.

My eyes shot up to meet hers. "H-hey," I croaked, dizziness suddenly overcoming my body, "where have you be-" Now I could feel my body swaying. The world was spinning and I was losing my balance.

"Link, are you okay?" Ilia's sweet voice was filled with concern. When I toppled over onto the ground, though, all I could hear was panic in her usual angelic tone. Then I fainted.

**.oOo.**

I woke up in my own comfortable bed. The sheets had been carefully tucked under me and there was a cool towel on my forehead. The smell of herbs and spices was floating around in the air from something that I supposed was being made. In the kitchen I could hear clanging, like the sound of a spoon hitting the edge of a bowl while it was being stirred. My head was still heavy with sleep – I felt like I'd been run over by a horse – but I forced myself up. Unexpectedly, I groaned. I was weaker than I thought.

"Link! Lay back down!" Zelda's voice called from the kitchen. She came rushing in with a huge grin on her face.

"I want to sit!" I whined as a young child would to his mother. Actually, that was how I felt at the moment – like a young child being cared for. Although I probably wouldn't admit it, I enjoyed the thoughtfulness. It was nice to be cared for. The memories I had of my mother were scarce, so at the moment I felt my heart warming up to Zelda. She really loved me, and that was something I could be sure of.

Zelda smiled at me and began propping pillows behind my back for me to lean on. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants. You can sit." She combed her cool fingers through my hair once before kissing my burning forehead. Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud crash from the kitchen and a garbled, "oh no!"

My eyebrows lifted in response to the ruckus being made in the kitchen. I wondered which of the village bulblins were in my house. Most of my fears were centered on Beth who, most of the time, could be more trouble than help.

"It's just Ilia," Zelda tried to keep her tone light, but her eyes darkened with jealousy and gave her away immediately. My heart, on the other hand, instantly picked up its pace. Ilia was here! She couldn't have been ignoring me the whole time or she wouldn't be here right now. So at least I knew she cared enough about me to take care of me while I was ill. It made me happy to know she was here.

"Is Link awake?" Ilia called. The inclination in her voice was unreadable. She sounded worried – anxious – but I couldn't pick out why. If she was only upset about me, she would have been with me, but she was far away. It sounded almost like she was near the front door. With that, my heart dropped. All my hopes that Ilia actually even liked me completely disappeared. I was nothing more than a friend, if even that.

Zelda outstretched her arm and stroked the side of my face with her fingertips. She leaned towards me and placed her warm lips against my own. Then, even though I didn't necessarily like Zelda as I did Ilia, she was growing on me. And I kissed her back. My hands moved to hold her head closer to mine. Her fingers had intertwined in my hair and she had her tongue trailing my lips. Maybe this was what I really wanted. Not just time spent worthlessly waiting for Ilia to notice me someday. I smiled into our kiss. I think I was honestly happy.

"Did you hear me, Princess?" Ilia's voice questioned again. She was closer now – too close – so close that it sounded as if she was only a few feet away. "Is Link –" Before she finished her sentence, she gasped.

Immediately, I pushed Zelda away. Zelda raised her eyebrow at my action, but my eyes weren't on her expression for long. All my attention was focused on Ilia now. She was standing at the top of the ladder, her hands over her mouth. Her emotions were masked like there was a wall between us, making it impossible to read what she was feeling. The only emotion I could be sure that she was feeling was awkward embarrassment.

"Sorry," Ilia stuttered, "I didn't know…you two…err...I'm heading out." Zelda was sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at Ilia just as intently as I was. Neither of us could read her.

"Actually," Zelda began, "I need to go get some more herbs for Link's tea. Would you watch him to make sure he stays in bed?"

"It's not like he's five!"

"It's not like I'm five!"

We spoke our sentences in unison and then laughed over it together. Zelda rolled her eyes before standing to her feet. She gracefully strode towards the ladder that led from my room to the down stairs area and then spoke.

"By the way, Link, I'd like you to think about my offer to live in the castle with me. I have to return in two days, so please think it over." Zelda climbed down the ladder noiselessly, leaving me in complete shock. When I glanced over to Ilia, her mouth had fallen open in surprise just as mine surely had. Her emotions were easy to read now, though. She looked lost – heartbroken. Tears had appeared in her warm eyes. Zelda had planned it all perfectly. What was I supposed to do now? There was no way Ilia could even imagine loving me now. Not when she thought I was irrevocably in love with Zelda.

After Zelda left, Ilia and I were placed in another awkward situation. She wasn't sure what to say, I wasn't sure what to say – we were at a complete standstill. I put my hand over my mouth, mentally cursing at myself for kissing Zelda. Ilia noticed my hand's position, but took it in the wrong way completely. She assumed I was remembering the kiss Zelda and I had just shared moments ago. Poor, misinformed Ilia turned her head, unsure, still, of what to say.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, becoming desperate for an escape. I shook my head. Really, I didn't have much of an appetite.

Another awkward silence fell over us.

"So I'm losing my best friend in two days for the princess of Hyrule, eh?" Ilia chuckled in, what almost sounded like, a hysterical tone. "I can't really beat that, huh? Love is more important than friendship, right?" Then Ilia started to cry…hysterically. "Sorry, I'm happy for you, really. It sounds like I'm trying to convince you not to leave with her."

I was in complete shock. Never had Ilia shown so much emotion towards me. I felt horrible. Here Ilia, my best friend and secret crush, was telling me that she didn't want me to leave; that she'd miss me. I loved Ilia so much, or at least I was pretty sure I did, and here she was, crying, and I didn't know what to do. Worthless – that was how I mostly felt. Ilia was feeling bad for something Zelda had planned, she was so innocent; she had no idea what was going on. So I said the only thing I knew to say.

"Ilia, Zelda and I…we really aren't –" Suddenly, my pulse was racing. I grasped at my chest, pains searing though the area. There couldn't be a worse time for this to happen.

The tears Ilia had been crying didn't slow now. They worsened at my uneven gasps.

"What's wrong, Link? Can I do something for you?" Her frantic words were, sadly, useless.

I shook my head at her. "What time is it? Is it dark outside?" It was becoming harder to speak and breathe now.

"It's almost dark. The sun is almost completely down," Ilia replied quickly. She paused, seeming unsure about what she was about to say. "You're about to turn into the monster again, aren't you?" With her last question, Ilia's voice raised an octave. My mind, on the other hand, had numbed with fear. Despite the pain that was coursing through every single part of my body, I was frozen. How Ilia knew about my secret I had no idea, but now, more than ever, I knew Ilia was afraid of me. She could not love me.

"Zelda told me you wanted to speak to me one night, but when I made it to your house you were changing into _something_. I was too afraid to watch." Ilia seemed almost ashamed, though I couldn't understand why.

"I am a monster, Ilia. That's why I should leave," I groaned the words, disgusted by my self. "It hasn't always been like this, you know that. But when I was gone, saving Hyrule, the evil Zant set this curse upon me. So now, for the rest of my life, I'll change into a werewolf every moonlit night." Grimly, I forced myself to smile. Everything made sense now. Ilia had been avoiding me because she was afraid of me. And the whole time I had been clueless as to how I had permanently scarred her life.

Great. I guess Zelda was the right option, not to mention my only option. She loved me for who I was, at least. She wasn't afraid of me.

"You might want to leave now," I mumbled morosely. "The transformation is starting." The routine heat began to engulf my body as my lungs ached for air. I rolled to my stomach in attempt to catch my breath and that was when Ilia left the room in a fit of tears. A strangled sob escaped my lips as I asses my situation. It didn't take long for the emptiness of loneliness to hit me. I had no one left. Just myself and a woman I was unsure I loved.

And then it was gone. I was ripping through the night, pushing my beast-self's body to the limit. Pausing, but only for a moment, I howled my broken curse to the moon, the goddesses, to anyone who would listen. Yet I received neither gift nor answer in return, just the shrill shriek of the bone numbing wind.

**A/N: It's exactly two in the morning and I'm done! Woo hoo! :D Well I hope you liked the chapter. (Even though it took me like…three months.) Sorry about that. I have little excuse. I just got stuck in a rut and I couldn't write. I thought about just leaving the story and never finishing it, but that would have been wrong. So I started writing the other day and viola: out came chapter four! I won't make any guesses as to when the next chapter out, but I hope it's soon. I will try my hardest to get it out as soon as possible. I'm already really excited to write it, so I wouldn't doubt that it will be out fairly quickly.**

**Well that's all for today. See ya around.**


	6. Untold Truths

**A/N: Gah, I definitely thought I would have this out so much earlier, but school and volleyball pretty much prevented that. : ( Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait…**

**Chapter 5: Untold Truths**

It was midmorning, with the sun brilliantly shining down on the dew-covered rooftops of our little Ordon Village. The clouds in the cerulean blue sky seemed to smile down at me, but yet they hid the sun from my view. Something seemed wrong, and thought I was almost positive I knew what it was, I didn't want to accept it. The world was happy for me today. There was no need to ruin the small wonders I was privileged to see. From now on, life would be sunny and peaceful…just like today. Or, at least, that was what I tried to tell myself.

Most of my few belongings had been packed up in boxes and put on a cart that Epona and Zelda's horse would be pulling along. Zelda's mare looked proud as she stood with her reins and bridle while Epona looked tired and forlorn as her head hung low to the ground. I think she knew we were leaving, and we felt the same about it. Ordon was our life. We had traveled, but never permanently moved some where else. We were pastoral beings; city life - especially being royalty - was completely out of our element. Everything would be much different now. It felt as though I was leaving part of my self with the village.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked softly. Her small, warm arms wrapped around my waist and she buried her head into my chest. I combed my fingers through her hair slowly as I thought through my answer.

"This is the only place I've ever known, Zelda. It's hard for me to leave everything like this." My arms lowered to embrace Zelda in a hug closer to me. She seemed to enjoy the action and parted the top of my tunic to kiss my chest.

"It won't be too bad," Zelda began, attempting to soothe me. "At least you'll be with the person you love." There was a wide grin on her curvy, pink lips.

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I just smiled back at her. I didn't know if I loved her. In a way, I really liked her, but love seemed to be held for someone else in my world. It wasn't like it mattered now anyway. I was leaving it all behind. My best friend, my love, my life; they would all be behind me in a matter of a few hours.

"Well _I _love you," Zelda stated flatly.

I bent down to kiss her. "Sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

Zelda sighed at my words. "You still haven't said it." With that, she marched away, pouting. It made _me _sigh.

"I can't make everyone happy." I grumbled it aloud, more to myself than anyone else, though. It was true. Especially since I couldn't even make myself happy.

I turned to enter my house, but on the ground, in the thick, tall grass, was a gold necklace with a sapphire amulet jewel and sparkling diamonds. Immediately, I knew who the necklace belonged to. It was Ilia's, of course. I had bought it for her actually, so it hurt me to see it lying on the ground. I guess it was a hint as to what she thought of me. Gently I scooped up the forgotten accessory and carefully examined it. As I scanned over the tiny links of the chain, a small portion of about two links seemed to be mangled and broken. I couldn't tell how, of course, but it seemed as though it had been yanked apart.

_Great_, I growled to myself, _Zelda is all I have left_. With a sigh I stuffed the necklace into my tunic pocket and entered my house, slamming the door behind me. I decided I would return the necklace to Ilia, but not in person. If she really didn't want the necklace, then she would have the chance to throw it away without me being around. I would write her a letter. In the time it took me to grab a piece of parchment and a quill, and write a short letter, there was a knock at my door…of course. I trudged across the room to the door, having a pretty good guess as to who would be there.

"Link!" Beth cried, tears running down her flushed face. "Why?" She ran through the door, with the other children, and hugged me around the waist. I had to swallow the lump that rose in my throat. Once again, I was being reminded of how much I was leaving behind. My heart was being ripped from my chest, still bleeding and thumping.

It took me a moment to reply, but when I finally found my voice, I answered to the best of my ability. "When you love someone, Beth, there are things you do for them to make their lives better."

"You love the princess?" Beth's voice was shrill as she questioned me. She was either devastated because I didn't love her, or surprised because I was "in love" with Zelda.

I chose not to reply to her. What I had said wasn't directed towards Zelda. It was supposed to be for Ilia, but, of course, no one would have known that. It was only me in this race. I was going to run away to save Ilia, and, selfishly so, myself. I didn't know what could happen if I was in my wolf form and Ilia was too close. If I hurt her, I would never be able to live with myself, but then again, what was I doing now?

"We'll miss you, Link," short, little Malo said, finally breaking my thoughts. He and the others nodded; the people I had known my whole life.

"And I will miss you all," I promised, clenching my jaw in attempts to keep from crying. Colin came up to me and hugged me around my waist, and that was when I lost it. In fact, we all lost it. We huddled together, hugging and crying, like we would never see each other again. Our bonds were close, like family, but it wasn't long before Zelda was in the door way announcing that it was time to leave. The goodbyes were tough as I watched every child wave and hesitantly step towards the front door. Zelda was by my side the whole time, patting my back and cooing comforting words into my ear.

"We must leave now," Zelda whispered, her lips were close to my ear. I swung my head from side to side, brokenly. Her words destroyed me further. Before my head was back to a solemn bow, Zelda's small, silky hands were holding my face up so that she could look in my eyes.

"It will get better." Her words seemed like broken promises to me.

"Please, before we go, give me a moment," I begged like I was unable to do what I wanted, "I have to return something." Zelda was not my mother, so why did I feel obliged to ask? It had to be that I felt guilty. I was using the poor princess' emotions for my own gain. If she allowed me my time alone I was going to write a farewell letter to Ilia and give it to her father. So maybe I felt guilty for that reason, too. I was leaving Zelda, yet again, so that I could give my goodbyes to Ilia.

"Go, Link," Zelda whispered, her eyes pained as she watched me, "go." The sadness that had washed over her face struck a very soft part of my heart. She knew where I was going - what I was doing - and I knew at that moment I had to get away.

I turned away from Zelda quickly, trying to force my threatening tears away. My stride began slowly, my shoulders slumped over in despair, but it wasn't long before I was sprinting away from her. The noonday sun burned my head and the back of my neck, making my misery worse. As I ran, everything I had ever known blurred past me like a dream. Everything went by too quickly for me to grasp. The good memories, the bad memories, my whole life…they all seemed to be disappearing, and I was so afraid to forget.

My heart, which was already racing from the mad dash I had made, was beating even harder, if that was even possible, as I stood in front of Ilia's house. It dawned on me, as I climbed up the three small steps to the porch, that I was extremely exhausted. But even though my body was ready to give in, I was too nervous to rest. I knocked three times on Mayor Bo's front door and waited for what seemed like an eternity before he answered.

"Link!" the mayor happily shouted. He brought me up into a giant hug before he spoke again. "We will miss you, Link. We could have done more than help you pack this morning if it hadn't been such short notice." Bo looked down to me, frowning. "It will be very different without you here. Hopefully the children have learned from you."

I shook my head, "I wasn't much more than a goat farmer."

Bo laughed his booming chuckle, his head falling back before he spoke. "You're too modest! You saved Hyrule, now that's something to be proud of! But, Link, my poor Ilia is broken over all of this. Couldn't you have told her soon. You two were such good friends."

The mayor's words made me cringe. I hoped he didn't notice the action. I gripped the letter in my hand tighter. "Really, I didn't know myself, and I feel horrible for letting her down. Actually, that's why I came. Is she around?"

"She left early this morning, and she didn't say where she was going." Bo frowned again.

I had the feeling that Ilia was probably inside, but I wasn't going to say anything. If she didn't want to see me, that was fine. "Well, can you give her this letter for me? I would really appreciate it."

Bo nodded and took the letter. We talked for a little bit more before Zelda came to find me. Bo and I had to say goodbye again, and before I knew what was happening I was on Epona and Zelda and I were riding away from Ordon Village.

I wept for the majority of the trip. The noise of the horses' hooves and the cart noisily clacking along hid most of my uneven sobs. Zelda remained quiet as her horse galloped steadily along beside mine. It wasn't until twilight toppled over us like a blanket that I finally realized how long we had been on the road. I looked up ahead of us and the dim glow of Hyrule Town and its castle filled the sky with dim light. The view was not unfamiliar. In my many trips around Hyrule, I had seen this view. Back then it had seemed welcoming - a place I could rest before I had become a beast. Now the light seemed menacing; too welcoming for the poverty-racked and whore-lined streets.

I felt very alienated as we crossed the drawbridge.

My new life was beginning now. Turning back was no option.

**A/N: Volleyball season, for JV at least, is ending this week. The 22 is our last game, so I'm sure (I hope. Ha ha.) updating will be much quicker. As far as I know, the next chapter is the last chapter. Unless I decide to split it up into two.**

**Well, until then, stay safe.  
I hope to hear from you all.**


	7. A Midmorning Walk

**A/N: NaNoWriMo is over. And you guys could probably guess that I didn't make the deadline…blah. I just couldn't write anything. The whole time I tried, but I ended up starting the story over, and by that time I was two weeks into it, and then I wasn't even close. But I did learn a lot, and I think next year will go much better. Well, you all have had to wait a month, so here's the story finally.**

**Chapter 6: A Midmorning Walk**

I awoke to rays of the sun beaming down on my bare chest. My body was very warm despite the small, white puffs of ice that were falling outside the window. Layers of silk sheets wrapped around my body, but they were not what kept me warm. With that thought, my eyes trailed to my side where the small girl whose fragile body was pressed against mine and connected with me. I had awoken many times like this since I had met her; my body warm and joined with this girl that I had, more or less, fallen for over the past couple of years. She was soft and beautiful, and now she was my fiancé. Never in my wildest dreams has I imagined that some day I would be engaged to the princess of Hyrule. No, my dreams had been of much simpler things and people. Or rather, they would have been if I could have dreamed at all.

During my years in Ordon, I had been unable to dream. My night were spent as a crazed beast, and my days as an exhausted farm boy. I loved a girl (it was most likely infatuation) and I had the typical unrequited romance that most teenage children experience, with her. I "loved" her, but she only wanted to be friends. So even then, my day dreams were limited. My life in Ordon Village seemed very unfamiliar now. It almost felt like I had never lived there.

The thoughts of Ordon - and Ilia, actually - made me a bit uneasy. I hadn't thought of that part of my life in a very long time. Usually, I tried to avoid those memories. I carefully began to remove myself from Zelda and the spot at her side, but the movements woke her and she reached out to hold my hand.

"Don't go, Link," she groggily mumbled, looking up at me through her lashes, "I love you."

With those words she pressed herself back against me and pulled my head down to hers. Her lips moved against mine almost rhythmically, and I immediately knew what she wanted. I pulled away from her, kissing her forehead, and sat up on our bed. I could not shake my thoughts of Ilia and Ordon. They made me feel guilty for some odd reason.

"What's wrong?" Zelda's voice was full of concern, and possibly even fear. It may have been the first time I had ever rejected her, so I could understand the fear. I looked over to see her face and she was propped up on her side by her elbow. She looked like a goddess. I smiled at her.

"I just need some fresh air." When her expression remained the same I added, "We have a million nights for this." I motioned with my hand towards the silk-sheeted bed and it seemed to make her a little relieved.

"But, Link," she murmured, rolling away from me, "are you going to leave me?"

I knew what Zelda meant with her words. She wasn't asking if I was still going to take a walk. She was asking if I was going to see someone else.

It surprised me when her question was too easy to answer. The answer felt like it weighed too much to roll off my tongue. If I had wanted to run away it would have been three years ago when I had first arrived in this place. I would have left for someone much simpler, but I had not. I was Zelda's prisoner for life now.

"Zelda, I love you," I whispered, brushing my fingertips over the smooth skin on her back. "I'm not going anywhere."

Zelda grabbed my fingers in her hand and pulled me down to her once more. Her lips pressed against mine softly before I told her I loved her again and I went to the closet to dress.

It wasn't long before I was clothed and walking outside in Hyrule's market. My mind was still drifting in and out of the remnants of the past, and I kept asking myself why I was over thinking the whole thing. I had to admit, though, the past was nice to think about. From the pieces I could remember, and the ones that weren't painfully hard to think about, the past was just an old story of nostalgia, almost like dreams.

In my inattentive state, I collided with someone. The person's high-pitched voice cried out as they rebounded against me, and it was then that I snapped from my trance to see a thin girl sitting on the ground. Her long, blonde hair covered her fact, but I could see that her skin was lightly tanned. She obviously was outside a lot. I apologized as soon as I realized I had been staring at her, and I reached for her hand to help her up. When my fingers grasped onto hers an odd sensation of déjà vu swept over me. I tried to ignore the feeling, but when the girl looked up to me, her flushed face seemed oddly familiar.

"Sorry," I apologized again. I glanced at her again before turning away. The look on her face was mostly bewildered, but there was more behind it that I couldn't figure out. I was tempted to look again, and did, but not because of my curiosity. The girl called out my name. And just by the sound of her voice, I knew why she seemed familiar. She was Ilia, but all grown up now. Her angelic voice singing my name made a million of forgotten memories come back to me…along with a very heavy feeling in my stomach. It was the very feeling I had been trying to avoid since I had arrived in Hyrule.

I turned back towards her as soon as she said my name and she came running towards me, her arms open wide and inviting an embrace. Her smile was completely genuine, and it made a warm feeling flow through me. We embraced quickly before I pushed her out to arms length so I could see her face.

"Ilia?" I asked, already knowing it was her. "You look…amazing!" The once young and more child-like Ilia I had known before was no longer that. She had grown taller and her body was curvier now. Her hair was waist length and her face was more defined. She looked like a completely different person.

Ilia laughed at my words and I smiled, no longer embarrassed by the stupid thing I said. I was definitely less awkward with women now.

"Oh, Link! It's been three years," Ilia exclaimed, look to me gleefully.

I forced myself to smile, "It's been that long?" There was an overwhelming sadness building up in me. Three years without the people of Ordon in my life…I had missed a lot. I really should have visited. "We might as well grab some breakfast. It's my treat for knocking you down. It'll give us a chance to catch up."

Ilia's grin answered my question, and we chatted idly about Ordon as we made the walk to Thelma's bar. It was very easy to talk to Ilia now. Unlike the awkwardness I had felt three years ago, we had both grown up, and we talked as if we were family. It wasn't until we sat down at a table at Thelma's empty bar that things became uncomfortable.

Our food was sitting on the table in front of us, and Ilia was eating and joking with me. She talked about the children, and how Colin talked about me all the time. She said Beth had stopped crushing on me, or at least, that's what she claimed. Then, Ilia became quiet. Her eyes dropped to her food and the whole atmosphere changed.

"Link, why haven't you visited?" Ilia whispered, her voice full of hurt. "Three years is too long."

I nodded numbly towards Ilia. "Life at the castle makes things busy." I couldn't actually tell her the truth. The truth hurt me, and it would definitely hurt her. The real reason I hadn't visited Ordon wasn't because Zelda had told me no. Actually, she had asked me many times if I wanted to visit, but each and every time, I refused. The reason? I knew that seeing Ilia would just make it harder for me to love Zelda, and as I was learning now, it had been smart of me to stay away.

I looked to Ilia again, but here eyes were still fixated on the table. She spoke even though she wasn't looking at me. "I got that letter from my father," she said, her voice emotionless at first, "but, Link, I'm glad all of this happened." Finally, Ilia's eyes raised to meet mine.

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. I didn't understand what Ilia was trying to tell me.

"I was afraid of you for a long time after I saw you became that wolf," she whispered, her voice sounding ashamed, "but I didn't want to believe it because I liked you so much and all I wanted was for you to be mine…But my fear was too strong. When Dad gave me your letter, it had meant nothing, even though you were telling me everything: that you loved me, that Zelda meant nothing, that being a beast made it dangerous for you to be in Ordon. Even through my fear, there was still a part of me screaming, 'I love him!' and my necklace that I thought I had lost, you returned, and it reminded me constantly of you. And as the days you were gone began to raise, my heart screamed louder and louder, and I knew that I loved you…but it was too late. You were gone."

I stared at Ilia stock-still. She had just spilled every bit of her heart out to me. Never would I have ever thought that Ilia cared for me any more than a friend. Hell, I shouldn't have known this. I was supposed to be in the castle today, but I went for a walk in the crowded streets of Hyrule and met up with Ilia. How does something like that happen all by itself? It seemed planned. The goddesses had to be messing with out fates.

To my utter shock, Ilia sobbed. "I know it's too late for all of this, but I thought you should know. I've wanted to tell you for so long."

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was at Ilia's side, leaning over her. My fingers rested on her neck and traced the chain of her necklace down to the amulet that hung between her breasts. This was the feeling I had been trying to hide for three years - love. But it was too late to stop it. Three years ago it was too late, but now, destiny had found its way into our lives.

"Ilia, it is never too late to tell someone you love them." I leaned over her and kissed her warm lips. They moved with mine as if they were controlled by one being. It was much different from the kisses Zelda and I had shared, where our kisses had been fighting for control. Things were much different with Ilia. That was true in many different situations.

**.oOo.**

It was probably noon, but I hadn't the slightest initiative to even want to get up. The normal spring mattress and cotton sheets felt too much like Ordon, and the girl in my arms felt so completely right that I couldn't think of a place that might be better - except maybe in my house in Ordon. The old inn we had stayed at for the morning was a bit run down, but it was the only place where people wouldn't notice me immediately. As long as I had Ilia, nothing mattered to me but her.

"Link?" Ilia's small voice was near my ear. I opened my eyes to look down at the girl at my side, and she moved so that her head was laying on my chest. Her usual warm and happy eyes showed distress.

"What? What's wrong, Ilia?" I combed my fingers through Ilia's hair. Her hand moved up my chest and cupped my face. She looked into my eyes for a long time and then she sighed. She moved herself away from me and buried her head in the sheets at my side.

"What are we doing, Link? What have I done?" her voice was muffled in the linens, but it sounded like she was crying.

I propped myself up on my elbow so I could look at Ilia, and I pulled on her arm to try and get her to sit up. She reluctantly turned her head towards me. Just as I had feared, her eyes were red and filled with tears. I wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her I loved her, but I knew she didn't want that now so I took her hand in mine and played with her fingers. It seemed that every slight touch just made me want her more, so I had to hold myself back and stay focused on the matter at hand.

"I don't understand," I finally sighed. I couldn't think of one bad thing from what had just happened.

"Link, come on, you're engaged!" Ilia cried, now into the palms of her hands. "After today, what more will I be other than some girl you had a one night stand with? How did this start? _Why _did this start?"

Gently, I raised Ilia's head up, holding her chin between my fingers. I looked into her eyes, and she sheepishly gazed back, looking slightly frightened and frail. "That's what you're crying about?" I sighed with relief, but it made Ilia begin to turn away from me. "No, listen." Her eyes slowly shifted to meet mine again. "I didn't know this was about Zelda. But my feelings for her haven't changed since I wrote you that letter, and I'm sure you know they haven't changed for you either. Zelda means nothing to me, and I was already planning on going back to Ordon. Did you really think I'd just have a one night stand with you and then go back to her?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, "people change, Link. Goddesses, look at us!" I could see that Ilia was shaking. Her pent up fears that were bubbling out now were causing her a lot of anxiety. Softly and slowly, I reached to brush my hand across Ilia's flushed face. Her eyes met mine and I had to fight back the tears that came to my eyes. She looked so broken and distraught that I felt depressed myself.

For the first time since I had arrived in Hyrule, my emotions were wild. I knew that more than anything else in the world, I wanted to be with Ilia forever. It was love that was driving me to insane levels because now I was going to leave the princess of Hyrule and possibly put more than my reputation on the line.

"Ilia, I love you," I stated, "and if that's not enough, I'm calling off the marriage…today."

My words couldn't have seemed louder. The small inn room seemed to be nothing but paper walls that everyone could hear through. Following my words was silence, and every syllable seemed to bounce back and forth.

Ilia continued to stare at me in complete shock.

**A/N: So, again, I'm sorry about the wait. I hope it was okay. There should be about two chapters left…Andddd I don't know what else to say, so I'll just say bye and see you next time.**


	8. Surrender

**A/N:  
Ah, I don't even know how long it's been. Three months maybe? Gah. I didn't want to be this slow at updating anymore. But between my stupid English class, various projects requiring 5 page essays, volleyball, and my boyfriend, I haven't gotten much done. Actually, I had this chapter done in January I think, but I forgot and then just never had time to type it up. Sigh. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll try to be a better updater. :'(**

**Chapter 7: A Surrender**

Ilia and I walked quietly across the crowded market place. Anything we wanted to talk about would have to be shouted to be heard, but Hyrule was not ready for what we had to say. It seemed as though everyone already knew our secret anyway. I felt like there was some strange aura emitting from us both that shouted, "We're in love!" I wondered if people could feel it, too, or if I was just making stuff up. Either way, we were trying so hard to act just as friends that it was probably awkward, and people could see right through it. We _had_ received many curious looks…

"Link, this is dangerous," Ilia yelled over top of the noise. She looked at me to make sure I understood. Her eyebrows and lips were drooped downwards with worry. I nodded my head to show I understood. I definitely knew what was at stake here. This could be the end of my life, I could be banished from Hyrule, or…well, there was no or, and none of my choices would let me end up with Ilia. It was that thought, which had been in the back of my mind the whole time, that scared me. More so than myself, I was afraid for Ilia's life. Would they try to punish her too? I hoped the answer was no, but I didn't even know for sure. When had a person ever left a member of the royal family for a peasant? Never. Because no one had the unrealistic circumstances that I had. No one had the bond of the triforce keeping them in some weird connection with people, or a curse that caused their body to be stretched and morphed into some creature.

"What are you thinking?" Ilia's voice was barely audible over the market's busy chatter. I realized when she spoke that an unhappy grimace was weighing down the corners of my lips.

"It's nothing you should have on your mind too. Maybe I'll tell you someday when all of this is done and over with."

In the corner of my eye I saw Ilia frown too. She was thinking it was something bad about her or her and Zelda, I was sure. Despite my better judgment, I took Ilia's hand in mine. She whimpered something and tried to pull her hand away, but I held her hand tight in mine.

"I wish you would see how much I love you, Ilia. I'm being serious about this…things are changing."

In spite of her smile and flushed cheeks, I could still see the worry in Ilia's eyes. Maybe she knew, too, how much was at stake.

**.::o.O.o::.**

Ilia and I had returned to our awkward stances when we began to near the castle doors. I knew that on the other side of those doors, Zelda would be eagerly awaiting my return. I _had_ been out all morning. She probably thought I really had run away. The thought of her smile being crushed by my news, though, was something I wasn't not looking forward to seeing. We had spent three whole years of our lives together, so there was definitely emotional attachment in our relationship. Zelda was like family to me now. I loved her, but yet, she was not my love.

It was a confusing idea to comprehend. I had just assumed that Ilia had been a lustful crush, because as Zelda and I spent more time together, our relationship blossomed. But that blossoming was not the forming of two lovers. It was of two people who loved each other, but were not in love. It was not the same love that Ilia and I shared. It did not hold the intense feelings of trust and the impossible idea of forever. It was just there because we wanted to love someone in the way that I had finally found in Ilia.

The large wooden castle doors were suddenly before us, and as I began to push them open, I found that they felt as though they weighed thousands upon thousands of rupees. With a loud, rustic moan, the doors finally budged open, but a frightened sob from Ilia made me stop.

"Link, I can't do this!" Ilia cried, pulling the door shut with ease.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I held my breath in my throat, fearing to breathe a sigh. I felt afraid, as if someone had found out about our secret. As my thoughts raced, my expression must have been bewildered, because Ilia nervously began to explain herself.

With a shaky sigh, she whispered to me. "My father is sick. Link, if I don't make it back, who will care for him? We can't do this. We just can't!"

Ilia's nerves had obviously gotten the best of her. She fell apart in front of me, feebly attempting to quiet her heavy sobs. I finally exhaled, my breath coming out in a shaky _whoosh_. I placed my hands on Ilia's arms and made her face me.

"I promise I will take care of this. Just trust me."

I looked into Ilia's eyes, hoping my own expression showed confidence. She calmed slightly, combing her fingers through her hair nervously before she finally nodded her head. I breathed out an okay, gave her a thumbs up, and opened the heavy doors.

My eyes scanned over the grandly decorated main hall. The place was mostly relatively empty. Only age old marble statues gave us company, and it felt like they were staring at me with disapproving glares. Two male servants suddenly marched into the room, stopping at my side like trained dogs. They came to attention and saluted me. "Sir Link, Princess Zelda has been awaiting your return," one servant informed me after he dropped his saluting hand. "She requests your immediate presence, sire."

I excused the men quickly before they attempted to do something to Ilia. I had seen them eyeing her suspiciously when they had first arrived since guests usually had to be approved by the king first. Without another word I led Ilia through the long, empty corridors of the castle. We didn't speak, mostly because I hadn't spoke to Ilia and I think she was too afraid to say anything herself. It was probably better that way. There were too many servants, maids, and guests hidden in rooms and around corners who gossiped about everything. Who could blame them, though? There was nothing else to do in this hellhole.

Finally we arrived at a set of mahogany double doors. I entered through them first and informed Ilia to wait. I didn't want Zelda to be indecent in front of her. I looked around the room, searching for Zelda or for a note of her whereabouts, when suddenly she emerged from behind her pastel colored dressing screen. She came running towards me, clothed only in a translucent white slip, the curves and outlines of her body showing through, and she leaped into my arms. Her lips were against mine before I could say a word.

"Oh, Link, I've waited all day for your return! I was just dressing to get tea, would you like to help?" Zelda pulled her hair up into her hands and turned her back towards me to show me the buttons that ran down her slip. Underneath her playful grin, I could tell that the connotation behind her words was real. Of course it would be. There hadn't been a day when she hadn't asked me to help her bathe, dress, undress, or if I needed help myself.

"No, Zelda, actually, I needed to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked, twirling around to face me. She let her hair fall over her shoulder, and she took my hand into hers just like she had this morning. As she looked up at me, she turned my hand over and placed a light kiss on my palm.

"I have to go to Ordon for a little while," I sighed, and the news caused Zelda to start asking questions. "I ran into Ilia today at the market. Her father is sick and she's completely worn out. She can't take care of him all by herself."

Zelda frowned at me and then looked away. "Link…" her voice was meek now, and she looked at me like she knew what was going to happen. "Just come home soon, okay?" I could tell Zelda wanted to say more, if not something completely different, but at least she had let me go without a fight. Now I would just have to face Ilia which seemed like my greatest problem I _had_ told her I would leave Zelda, but I didn't want to take any chances with her life. If I left with Ilia to Ordon, helped return her father's health, and traveled back to Hyrule along to break the news to Zelda, Ilia would have a much better chance of not getting involved.

"Thanks, Zelda," I could no longer look her in the eye, so I placed a short kiss on her lips and left. I did feel horrible for what I was doing…and what I had done. Even if I wasn't in love with Zelda, I had no reason to be running off with another woman. I had an obligation to Zelda, and after all she had done for me, I was now betraying her. I never realized how much it would hurt to lie to her, but now I was feeling the effects.

I was a horrible human being

I walked to the hallway where Ilia was standing, and she looked up at me with large, frightened eyes. With the pained look I knew was on my face, the poor girl probably thought we had both just been sentenced to death.

"Let's get going. Ordon is a long trip away." I sighed, walking Ilia through the vast expanse of corridors and doors. We were silent again until we were out of the stone barriers of the castle The market place was busier now, if possible, so we awkwardly mumbled about random subjects until we were outside of the city walls. The field was much quieter. Besides the sound of trickling water from below the bridge, I could only hear the chirp of insects hidden beneath the grass. Even when my life seemed hectic, there was still serenity in the world.

"You don't want to go." Ilia's voice whispered beside me. I glanced over to her and her head was bowed. She seemed so much more fragile than I could ever remember. Maybe it was because back then she was just a little girl. Now she was a very beautiful woman.

"Ilia," I sighed. I decided to risk the chance of being caught again and intertwined my fingers with hers. "How many times do I have to tell you? I love you. I really, really love you."

There was more silence from Ilia, so I assumed she wanted an explanation for my lousy attitude. "It's hard, you know…to leave someone you've been with so intimately involved with. I mean, I'm betraying the woman I'm supposed to be marrying, and even though I love you more than I could ever possibly love her, she's all I've known for the past three years."

A realization seemed to hit Ilia at that moment and she exhaled an airy, "Oh." For a second we were quiet again, but then Ilia suddenly asked, "How does that work…if at night you become a wolf?"

I laughed at her question before I replied. "I haven't turned into a wolf since I've been in Hyrule Town." Actually, I had completely forgotten about the curse all together. This had been the first time I had been reminded of my old ailment since the year after I stopped transforming. But with the reminder there was an all too familiar heaviness in my chest. It was the same feeling of dread I had as the sun was setting three years ago, and as I looked over the horizon now, the sun set the sky on fire with bright pinks and oranges. Twilight was breaking, and the moon would soon begin to illuminate a dark sky.

I exhaled a shaky rasp as I fell aware of the situation. "Ilia, you have to go."

**A/N:  
****Well, there it is. And I'm really tired. I think I have this cold that's been going around and…bleh. It's not fun. But it finally got me to update at least! So anyways, I hope the chapter wasn't complete crap. Once I finish this story, I'm going to actually put up a new story that I've been working on with this one. You can check out my future stories and updates on my profile. But really, that's it for now. Bye!**


	9. A Cursed Place

**A/N: I am finally updating! Yay! I haven't given up on this story yet. ;) But I hope you guys are still reading despite my complete awfulness. Sorry again for taking so long. I have been horrible at updating this story. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :]**

**Chapter 8: A Cursed Place**

I woke up exhausted, but I could remember dreaming. My dreams were nightmares that consisted of transforming into a wolf again and all the things that could possibly go wrong with Ilia and I. I dreamed of killing Ilia and her father and all the people of Ordon…the fear I had once always had in the back of my mind three years ago. It was back, now with a sharper edge. I thought I had myself under control, but now that I was becoming a wolf again I realized I couldn't ever believe myself. But why was it returning now? How could I be cursed and then cured only for it to come back? Could it really have been Zelda's love for me that caused my ailment to disappear? I didn't want to believe that. It had to be something with the triforce, or maybe this place…anything but her love.

A garbled groan escaped my lips as I sat. My muscles ached with soreness, heavy with fatigue. I was stiff from the cold and my head throbbed. I hadn't felt this awful since I left Ordon-since I had stopped becoming a beast. The thought of having to endure such trials again made me contemplate whether living was worthwhile, but in the back of my mind I knew that Ilia's love would make up for all the torment I would go through for the rest of my life.

My mind and heart raced at her name. Last night I had sent her to Ordon alone. It was an irresponsible decision, but at the time, I had no other choice. I could have killed her. It wasn't any better now, though, knowing that I was the one who had sent her away. If she was dead, it was my fault; the responsibility was sitting on my shoulders. I tried to ignore the pangs of pain that told my body it needed rest, and I stood to my feet. Each step I took reminded me of the past; every time I had become a beast. It was so familiar, but yet I had forgotten it. I wondered if the goddesses were punishing me for all the wrongs I was committing.

My weary legs collapsed in the hallow. I could hear the trickling water from the spring, birds were chirping, and the grass was swishing softly as animals moved silently through the long, browning strands. This place was peaceful, yet filled with sorrow. It was a more beautiful, less frightening version of a cemetery. I knew that this was a cursed place; that someday I would eventually die here…because no matter where I went, or how long I was gone, I always came back. I was always chained to another being who longed to be here.

"Link?"

My eyes lifted to see Ilia's small frame standing before me. Her dainty little hands covered her nose and mouth and I could only see her eyes, filled with pain. Now she had one more thing to worry about. As if she didn't have enough already. Goddesses…I hated myself.

I made a feeble attempt to stand, but my body was so exhausted that I could barely raise myself on my arms. Ilia held back her sobs as she fell to her knees at my side and tried to help me sit. Her hands held my face as she cried, and we said nothing to one another. We were both worn to our limits. Ilia was now caring for two people instead of one, and I was causing her so many problems.

"I thought you were going o leave me…but you can't die, Link. I need you now!" Ilia's never-ending imagination was on a rampage again.

"My body just isn't used to the stress," I replied, "I'll be fine."

Ilia wiped away her tears with her palms, but I could still hear the sniffles that caused her body to tremble. I brushed my fingers against her arm soothingly and she seemed to calm slightly. I struggled to my feet, using Ilia as my stabilizer, and I slowly walked with her toward my old home. We held hands until I reached the front door, and when we entered, everything was exactly the same as when I had left. All the basic furniture was set up, along with utensils and towels and such. Only my personal items had gone to Hyrule with me. We settled ourselves on my bed, Ilia in my arms, and it seemed out of place to be in Ordon with her like this. Three years ago I would never have imagined that I would be spending so much time with Ilia as I was now.

"So what now, Link?" Ilia asked, looking up to me. She brushed her fingers against my cheek and frowned.

"We enjoy the time we've got," I murmured. With heavy eyelids, I finally put my head down to sleep. Within minutes I was out and I didn't wake until the next morning.

The morning came quickly, yet not quick enough. I had spent another night in my beastly daze. Ilia had left early before twilight, but I remember little outside of that. When I woke I was in much better condition than the previous day, but I was drenched, lying in the healing waters of Ordon Spring. I had to trudge home, shivering, before anyone saw me. When I reached home, Ilia was waiting for me.

"Hey." I smiled at her and took a few steps towards her open arms. She ran towards me, crying, and I put my arms around her in attempt to comfort her. Her sobs were loud and uneven as she tried to catch her breath so that she could speak. I raised her tear-stained face upward so that I could see her and I was shocked by the exhaustion that lingered there as dark circles and sunken-in cheeks.

"I get so worried, Link," she explained, "I'm so afraid that one day you won't turn back or you'll disappear forever."

"I will always come back to you, I promise you that," I whispered, stroking the side of her face gingerly with my finger tips. Ilia smiled just slightly at my words. I opened my mouth to speak when a sudden dizziness and nausea overcame me. I felt my body swoon to the right and Ilia's soft hands were suddenly reaching out to steady me. I blinked once and realized that my vision had become blurry. Ilia's voice was soft and confused-it sounded almost distant in a way-as she called my name over and over. I couldn't really tell where she was or where I was and I knew that something wasn't quite right.

When I spoke, my words were jumbled together like a drunkards, "Ilia, I 'hink sompin's wrog."

At that point I lost consciousness and my memory became scattered with bits and pieces of the few moments I spent awake. In the day time, when I was awake, Ilia would tell me of my condition. The updates began as long talks; Ilia first informed me that I had passed out and that I had become fevered. But as the days dragged on our talks became shorter. I was becoming weaker as time passed. My body was exhausted. Even though I spent the majority of my days asleep, I still spent my nights as a wolf using up any energy I gained during my long periods of slumber. The last thing I remembered Ilia saying was that she was sending someone out to get Zelda.

In my sleep I dreamed of days long past. In one I was with Ilia. We were little kids again: running outside in the fresh summer air, diving into the lake in our underwear, basking in the sunlight. It was a calm time, a carefree time, a time when we were young and innocent and knew nothing about attraction or evil…or sex. In contrast, I also dreamed of Zelda. She was beautiful-a temptress-and my dreams were of long, hot nights consumed by moans and sweat and slick bodies rubbing against each other. With Zelda I knew nothing else. Just her lips and her smooth, seductive voice calling out my name, syllables being stretched and accented or disappearing all together: "…ink…Lii-nkuh…Link!"

I suddenly woke to my name being called and I squinted through my heavy lids to see Zelda's bright eyes staring down at me with worry. "Oh, Link…" I could still hear the Zelda from my dreams moaning words in my ears. I closed my eyes so I could return to then. "Look at me." My head turned feebly back to see her. She was crying.

"Link, I'm sorry. This is all my fault," her voice was soothing; I could feel myself slipping back out of consciousness, "all along…you've…under control of…sor-"

That night I slept until morning.

I was groggy when I woke to the sound of a cuccoo crowing in the distance and my limbs were still heavy. I looked around the room and saw Zelda sleeping in a rocking chair beside my bed. Ilia was no where to be found. It was very quiet. I could hear the birds chirping outside, Epona impatiently pattering the ground with her hoof, the squirrels scampering across the brittle grass of winter-and it was peaceful. There were no clattering carts or hurried footsteps of soldiers or urgent whispers of gossiping servants. This was home.

"Zelda?" I attempted to call out for her but my voice came out as a hoarse croak. I didn't think I could wake her up, but she stirred the instant I called her name. She blinked sleepily before looking at me and then she suddenly jumped out of the chair and ran to my side to embrace me.

"Oh, Link! Link, Link, Link!" she cried my name happily as she held my face with her hands. Her fingers smoothed down my hair frantically as if she was trying to fix every strand of hair that was out of place. Her lips brushed my forehead, my cheeks, my lips, my nose-any bit of my face that she could reach she kissed over and over again.

"Zelda, stop," I whined like a small child, more irritated than I had originally intended, "Where's Ilia?"

The princess' joyous celebration ceased at my words. She exhaled a disheartened "oh" before finally moving dejectedly to sit on the edge of my bed. "She's with her father right now. She said that we should talk when you finally woke."

I looked to Zelda, confused. "About what?"

"This." Zelda held out her hand. Resting in her palm was a disfigured shard of dark glass. It looked strangely familiar. I wracked my brain to remember where I had seen it before and then I realized….

"Is that…a shadow crystal?" Zelda only continued to stare at her open hand.

I remembered the evil that had once taken harbor in my body by Zant, leaving me to be a beast for the rest of my days until I finally was able to remove it. With it, and Midna's power, we were able to manipulate its power to help us in our journey. Little had I known that it would still haunt me today.

"Why do you have it?" I questioned, still confused, the pieces of the puzzle still not quite fitting together yet. "Did you get that out of my body again?"

I looked up to Zelda and a single tear was rolling down her cheek. She shut her eyes tight in attempt to compose herself, but it was too late. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me," she whispered. She tilted her hand and the shard fell to the floor. It exploded in a small, black cloud of swirling darkness as it broke against the ground. "Do you remember anything I told you last night?"

I shook my head gravely. So many emotions were beginning to boil up in my chest. Anger, hurt, betrayal, relief, fear, sadness….

Zelda began speaking slowly, not making eye contact with me at all, "Link, I've been controlling your transformations through the power of the shadow crystals. I-I wanted to try to keep you with me based on the sole fact that if you were with me, I could make your beast go away. And I thought it would work…but you never loved me. You may have lived with me for three years, but I was just a friend. I could tell by the way you looked at me when you said 'I love you.' All along I knew you loved Ilia, but I thought if you came to Hyrule with me, you'd never see her again. Once again, I was wrong. Before you left last week to talk a walk, I had a dream-a vision-that you left me and never came back. I thought that I could change the future and stop you by turning you into a beast again, but little did I know you were falling ill. I worsened your condition through my selfish desires. I realized that if I loved you, I couldn't control you anymore-not that it mattered-you were determined to be with Ilia. When she told me of your illness, I knew we would soon have to part ways… "I am so sorry for what I've done to you, Link. And as my parting gift I promise to never cross paths with you again. After today I hope you are eternally happy. I know that Ilia will be the luckiest woman in Hyrule."

I was not sure how to feel about these various revelations. I was angry above all; I had spent so many nights of torture due to Zelda's childishness, but I was also sad. Zelda had been my love for the last three years of my life. She was my best friend, and I knew her better than anyone else-maybe that was truly why I was so upset. I knew Zelda had no one else. She would return to Hyrule Castle and spend the rest of her days alone. Her only family had been me. But what she had done to me was not an act of love, but an act of pure jealousy.

For a long time I was silent. Zelda was crying softly into her hands. I watched her for awhile, contemplating how harsh to be to her, trying to sort out my confused emotions. I began softly, slowly: "Zelda, I don't know what to say besides goodbye. You have made me go through the shadow realm and back. Our friendship…you destroyed it. Maybe someday we can work things out, but right now I cannot be anything to you."

My heart sank at my words. In some way, I loved her. I did not want to be saying goodbye, but I knew this was how things had o be. We could have no connection until our remaining feelings for one another diminished.

Zelda said nothing. She only nodded her head, turned away from me, and walked to the door. The last I saw of her was her long, golden hair flowing out the door.

**A/N: Gah, that chapter is done! Finally! There will be an epilogue and then the story will be done. I promise that I will have it up within the next week. I'm going to be better at updating from now on for my next fan fictions. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me, guys! See you in the epilogue!**


	10. Epilogue

_**A/N:  
****So, for those of you who are still reading, here is the short, final chapter of "A Blue Eyed Beast."  
****Enjoy!**_

**Epilogue**

It had been long since I had last seen Zelda; probably around a few months or so. We hadn't talked or crossed paths, just as she had promised. Occasionally I missed her and her haphazard ways or her child like demeanor that she sometimes wore around me. Everything I missed about her, though, was replaced with happiness. Without a doubt I knew I was happy. Every single second I spent with Ilia seemed to make my heart flutter. I smiled at everything she did. Ever flaw Zelda had ever had, Ilia made up for. She was perfect, and I knew for sure that was true.

Recently, Ilia and I discovered that we had been blessed with a child. Our marriage hadn't been but around a month ago, but her pregnancy was further along than that. When I look at my blonde-haired, childhood love she now has a small baby bump forming on her belly. She grins at me when we sit together and I rest my hand on her abdomen. We are truly happy. I know that I never could have enjoyed such a life with Zelda-we were too different of people. She craved power while I enjoyed simplicity; she was royalty while I was a simple rancher.

But even knowing that, I still had my moments of nostalgia.

I walked outside to mount Epona so that I could pick up some milk from the ranch, when, suddenly, the mailman arrived. He handed me a plain white envelope with no return address-just my name written in a fancy script. That was all it took for me, though. In an instance I knew the letter was from Zelda. Her perfect writing and sweet scent gave her away. I inhaled deeply, taking in her perfume and was reminded of nights when I laid beside her and days I spent around her. There was a bittersweet pang at my heart, but I continued. I opened the piece of mail to find only a small note:

_Dearest Link,_

_I know that I am breaking my promise, and I am truly sorry for that. But today I thought of you and couldn't hold myself back. I just wanted to say I love you._

_I miss you._

_Please, don't write back._

_Yours truly,  
__Zelda_

I sort of chuckled sadly, if possible, and shook my head after reading the note. I hurt inside as I came to a realization: I no longer loved Zelda. I tore the note to pieces and watched them as they flew away, taking my past and a part of me with them.

_**A/N:  
Ah, there. It is finished. :)Aren't you all happy that I finally did this? I hope you enjoyed "A Blue Eyed Beast" even though it took years to finish. :P  
I am just not cut out for this anymore. Ahaha.  
Until next time!  
SereneMoonPrincess**_


End file.
